onehundredpercentorangejuicefandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs/Troubleshooting FAQ
Bugs/Troubleshooting FAQ ;First Step for Most Problems :1. Restart Steam. (This is enough to fix most problems) :2. Delete config.dat in game's installation folder. :3. Disable anti-virus. :4. Verify the integrity of your files. :5. Restart your PC. :6. Update your drivers. A video card or audio driver has occasionally caused problems. Make sure you steam cloud is disabled when working with backup files! ---- ;Q- My save data is gone; what do I do?! :A': Make sure to backup all .dat and .pak files in your installation folder (Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\100 Orange Juice) before attempting to do anything about your save files. Then delete your user.dat file. After that, locate the file called user_FBF_????_backup.pak, where ???? is a number. Select the one with the largest number, and rename it to user.dat. This will restore your save from the time of the latest update. ---- ;Q- Something happened to my save and I need to restore from backup, but all of them are gone from my installation folder! :'A: There's a second set of save backups in "My Documents\Fruitbat Factory\100% Orange Juice" folder. You can copy the user.dat (or other relevant backups - read details in next question below) from this folder to your installation folder to restore your saves. ---- ;Q- Someone used their account on my PC to play 100% Orange Juice and now my save is gone! :A': Same as question 1. ---- ;Q- I tried to do answer 1 & 2 but all my backups are either missing, are for the same timestamp, or are not the one I need! :'A: If this should happen, your user.bak file in the installation folder should still be correct. Renaming the user.bak file in the installation folder to user.dat should resolve the issue. ---- ;Q- Game starts in a window only a few pixels high. :A': Delete config.dat in game folder. ---- ;Q- Game crashes on startup with "failed to initialize driver" error. :'A: This one is audio related - if you're using headphones but they're not plugged in, plugging them in may fix it. ---- ;Q- Game is crashing when I click new game/continue from title screen. :A': Your save data is corrupted. But no worries, there's a backup of the last working save in your game's installation folder: backup user.dat and user.bak files, then rename user.bak into user.dat. You may need to disable Steam Cloud while you do this. This should load a working save from your last successful session again. ---- ;Q- Online game is stuck without CPU taking over an apparently timed-out player. :'A: The game is out of sync. Ask other players to confirm whose turn it is. The one who sees a different situation is the one out of sync, and they need to leave and try to re-join to fix the situation. ---- ;Q- I have a graphics issue of some kind. :A': If you have both a dedicated and integrated graphics card, try switching the game to the other graphics card. ---- ;Q- I can't move the top of the window off screen. :'A: If you have this problem, go to the Ease of Access menu on your computer and select the "Make the mouse easier to use" option. Check mark the box to "Prevent windows from being automatically when moved to the edge of the screen" and press "Apply". ---- ;Q- I can't hear a certain character voice! :A': Go to the System Sounds menu and turn on/turn up the voice volume for the character. If it is already on, try flipping it off and on again. ---- ;Q- None of this worked! :'A: What have you done??? If this is the case see the FBF discord, and drop a message in the support channel to get help directly from the developers.